


Сеанс

by Dai_Ri



Category: Crows Explode
Genre: PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Кинотеатр, последний ряд — чё тут непонятного?
Relationships: Shibata Hiroki/Fujiwara Hajime
Kudos: 1





	Сеанс

Темнота, какофония звуков, тяжесть чужой головы на плече. Теплое дыхание, внезапная теснота в штанах. Фудживара думал, что день не задался.

С утра пораньше к нему завалился этот придурок Шибата. Разбудил, голося на всю округу, и буквально вытряхнул из одеяла. Шибата был навеселе, упрямее обычного и срочно требовал продолжения банкета. По неведомым причинам — в компании Фудживары. Ободранные часы показывали полшестого.

"Пошёл на хер" Шибата охотно воспринял буквально, забравшись на Фудживару и в его трусы. Пришлось срочно ретироваться, соглашаясь на что угодно "только без этих штучек, пидор недоделанный!"

Бары предсказуемо оказались закрыты, и они завернули в левый кинотеатр с дешёвыми билетами на один-единственный фильм. На последний ряд Шибата затянул его с таким лицом, будто собирался целоваться. Как выяснилось позже, весь сеанс этот хмырь планировал спать. Стоило погаснуть свету — прикорнул на плече, как родной. Фудживара пытался скинуть оборзевшего и отвоевать личное пространство, пока Шибата не выдохнул в ухо "Сиди спокойно" и не сжал его член через штаны.

На экране крутили непонятный арт-хаусный боевик, где главный герой ходил полуголым, красуясь шрамами на руках. А Фудживаре казалось, он смотрит порнуху. Шибата влажно дышал в шею, его ладонь на паху легко подрагивала. И на его груди под футболкой тоже тянулась сеть шрамов-ожогов... Происходящее на экране слилось в неясное яркое пятно с громкими звуками. Сдерживаться и не тереться было уже тяжеловато. "Валить, — вертелось в голове. — Отсюда надо валить, — ладонь огладила член увереннее, — и тра..." Фудживара с ужасом глянул на сопящего Шибату, тот хитро косился в ответ одним глазом. Косился и без стеснения лапал.

— Не сдерживайся, — сказал он ровно в тот момент, когда в фильме грянул взрыв, а Фудживара застонал.

— Ур-р-род.

— Тише-тише, — Шибата ловко добрался до его члена, словно каждый день обжимался в кинотеатре.

А что, удобно — темнота, фильмец фоном, народу почти никого: в зале помимо них куковали дедок и три подростка обкуренного вида.

Чёрт! Наверняка спланировал всё, пидор! Фудживара ему выскажет. Обязательно. После сеанса. После.

Фудживара застонал вновь, откинулся на кресло; Шибата дрочил ему по-простому, вверх-вниз, вверх... вниз... А мозги плавились, и пальцы ног поджимались. В какой-то момент Шибата прижался к нему всем телом — его член уперся в бедро — и жарко зашептал: "Потрогай, Хаджиме, потр-рогай". Шалея, Фудживара потрогал — под футболкой, шрамы-ожоги... Сраный главный герой! Но руки как приклеились — поврежденная кожа на ощупь неровная, шероховатая, грубая. Фудживара водил по бороздам, изучал оставленные следы, и его вело ещё сильнее.

Шибата терся об него, слюнявил ухо, дрочить стал резче, быстрее. Возбуждение надвигалось. Блядь, блядь!.. Фудживара кончил, представляя, как сгорает в огне. Шибата смотрел прямо в глаза и прижимал его руку к сетке шрамов-ожогов на груди.

Как оказалось, фильм закончился хрен знает когда. Свет включили, зал опустел, а Фудживара всё пытался прийти в себя. Вот что это было?

— В следующий раз, — Шибата орудовал салфетками, улыбался и уверенности в себе не занимал, — никуда не потащу. Запру в твоей коморке и устрою... Ай, проще трусы снять! — пачка закончилась, понял Фудживара. Одежду и кресла пришлось оттирать обстоятельно. — Да, и устрою стриптиз.

Фудживара хмыкнул:

— В какой ещё "следующий раз"?

Но Шибата препятствий явно не видел: очень странно улыбнулся и ненавязчиво приподнял футболку до уровня проклятых ожогов. Голос его звучал низко и многообещающе:

— Или ты сам разденешь меня.


End file.
